Warrior to the Bitter End
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: [Beast Wars & Machines] AU. One small change at the very end of the Beast Wars has made the war to bring the organics to Cybertron unfold in a slightly different way. A Predacon Warrior joins the ranks of the Maximals once again.
1. Choice

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Beast Wars or Beast Machines, though I damn well wish I did. Then I can force the artists and voice actors to animate my story and share my vision with the world.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe. One small change at the very end of the Beast Wars has made the war to bring the organics to Cybertron unfold in a considerably different fashion. Just what would have happened if Dinobot has survived the final flight of the Nemesis. Retelling of the events of '_Nemesis_' all the way through '_Endgame._' Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side, for action violence, transformer cursing, and some romance.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"... and -I-..." hissed the cold voice, touched now with nobility. "... have my honor."

"NOO!"

Megatron transformed in a blur of motion, the great crimson head of his draconic half lashing out like a whip. The jaw sank deep into Dinobot's silver hide before his lightning-fast reactions could kick in and save himself. Without warning Megatron exerted his strength and hurled him across the room, where he landed with a dull thud beside the weakened and damn near scrapped Optimus Primal.

Megatron's face was livid with a barely restrained fury at this latest betrayal from his subordinate. "Stand aside, traitor," he growled, spitting out the word as he stepped up towards the console. "And observe as I fulfill my destiny!"

Megatron's outstretched finger drew nearer the button that would unleash the full fury of the Nemesis' main cannons upon the defenseless Arc. In one swift gesture, the Beast Wars would end, Megatron would be victorious, and the Maximals -and- their ancestors the Autobots would be destroyed. Then something happened. Something Megatron could not have foreseen. Dinobot's last gamble had paid off. No one could have foreseen what came next. There was no way to tell what the future was. It was still unwritten. It was still yet to be foreseen. It could still be changed. And it could still be fought for.

Outside the Nemesis, a black dot appeared in the window, growing steadily larger. It's shape soon became apparent... an Autobot shuttle, previously having rested undisturbed onboard the Arc. It's trajectory also soon became apparent.

It was heading right for them.

"What?" whispered Megatron silently, incredulously. Here, now, with his plans so close to completion.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

At the controls of the shuttle, the Maximal Rhinox pushed on the controls, and whispered a soft, simple prayer to Primus.

"For everything that ever was."

A quick jam on the acceleration lever, and Rhinox let loose a war-cry that seemed to thunder throughout the heavens.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A cry, curiously, echoed by the startled Megatron as he howled in shock and fury.

The Autobot shuttle smashed clear through the upper decks of the Nemesis, glass and metal flying everywhere as the nose of the cast iron ship smashed into Megatron, nearly snapping him in half. He slammed full-force into the windshield like a bug in the wind as the golden shuttle tore clear through the Nemesis and out the other side, dragging the red dragon transformer along for the ride.

An explosion came then, quickly followed by another, as the power systems of the Nemesis, rerouted through the bridge, began to overload by the sudden attack. It was, after all, as if a gigantic missile has been launched through the ship, and it was unable to take any more. A shudder rippled throughout the ship, sending Optimus and Dinobot to opposite ends of the bridge. Another explosion rocked the ship as Optimus Primal pushed himself to his feet, robotic muscles straining after his exhausting battle with Megatron. A quick calculation estimated mere seconds before the entire ship gave away.

"Dinobot!" he called out, turning to the stained-silver Predacon, reaching out a hand. "Save yourself!"

But to his surprise, the Predacon warrior raised his own hand... not reaching for Optimus' outstretched limb, but higher, tapping his overly-large claw against his forehead in a salute. "Farewell... Optimus Primal..."

He was sacrificing himself... he was dying to give Optimus enough time to escape the rapidly destabilizing ship. To escape from death.

The rockets in Optimus' feet fired, and he launched himself forward... but -not- towards the hole in the ship that the shuttle's passage had just opened. Not towards the exit. That had been his original instinct... to run, to save himself. But he had seen enough friends die during this damn Beast War. Tigertron, Airazor, Depthcharge, Tigerhawk... even the original Dinobot. He was not going to lose another.

Without hesitation, he grabbed Dinobot's shoulder and yanked him up into his arm, thrusting out his other hand and curling up his fingers into a fist, lowering his head as he plowed through solid steel with all the power of his transmetal body. His casing was stripped by the jagged edge of metal plates as he tore through the side of the Nemesis, sparks flashing before his eyes as he ripped through vital wiring systems, hastening the ship's demise.

Far below, just emerging from the cavern that housed the Arc, the four remaining Maximals stood, watching in silent awe as the Nemesis, a black metal bird lit by fire, began to loose altitude, slowly arcing it's way westward, heading towards the mountains on a slow descent until it landed with a deafening boom miles away, sending up waves of dust for miles around, to say nothing of a shockwave that nearly blew them flat on their skid-plates.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Is it over?" asked Silverbolt cautiously, not daring to believe.

For a long moment no one answered, then Cheetor cried out. "Look!" he said, pointing his clawed finger.

There, in the distance flew the distinct shape of Optimus Primal, their leader. They could see him descending a short distance away, landing just over the ridge.

Without warning Cheetor and Rattrap transformed into beast mode, taking off as fast as their legs and wheels could take them. Silverbolt scooped up Blackarachnia in his arms as he took flight, and they rushed to their commander. The Maximals arrived just in time to see Optimus drop to the ground with a weary thud, almost immediately dropping onto one knee to support himself, and roughly dropping Dinobot beside him. At the sight of the Predacon warrior, Silverbolt and Cheetor raised their weapons, ready to finish him off.

_Let them_, thought Dinobot wearily, lowering his head. _The battle is done_.

"Wait."

Rattrap held up a hand, blocking the line of fire from his comrades as he cautiously made his way forward, eyeing Dinobot with a mixture of fear and... hope? Something was different about the Predacon clone. For one thing, he wasn't attacking them, though he clearly had enough strength to fight... or run, should it come to that. His optics. Something had changed about his optics, the crimson glare promising death was gone. And thought Rattrap had never been a big believer about the sparks, the Matrix, or anything like that... he could sense something had changed about his spark as well.

"Chomperface?" he asked cautiously.

Dinobot blinked in surprise, lifting his head, peering down at Rattrap curiously. "... not quite," he replied. "I am not the Dinobot you once knew... but, no longer am I the Dinobot Megatron created," he added vehemently. "I am, at least, whole once more."

Rattrap managed a small grin. "Close enough. Welcome back, you slag-suckin' saurian."

Dinobot growled softly at that, his left eye narrowing dangerously. Rattrap, wisely, shut up.

"Speaking of Megs, where is he?" asked Cheetor, interrupting the reunion of old comrades with a slightly bigger concern.

He got his answer when a crimson transformer slammed hard into the ground right before him, hard enough to make a dent in the ground from the impact. Rhinox dusted off his palms and smiled. "Oh, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Then it's done," said Optimus Primal. "All is as it should be. At last," he added, breathing a sigh of relief. The Arc was safe... the Predacons vanquished or destroyed... and now, no less, they had a way to return to Cybertron.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"The Beast Wars are over," said Optimus, flipping the final switch.

"Ready to initiate transwarp sequence," replied Rhinox from his station.

It had taken a whole day to repair the shuttle and secure Megatron, to say nothing of dismantling and slagging anything they'd left behind at the Arc's cavern. They couldn't leave a trace of their equipment behind, after all, it might have altered history if the futuristic equipment was involved in the Great War. So they'd had to destroy it all. Even Rattraps pred-piece collection, which ticked him off to no end. Going back to Cybertron mollified him a little, however. Having his friend/foil back did too.

For his own part, Dinobot was quiet. Helpful, he did what he was asked, heavy lifting mostly, but introspective. His memories were still garbled, mixed in with doses of Rampage's and the original Dinobot's. It would take time for him to sort through and understand properly who he was now. And what role he fit in the universe. He knew he was a warrior, but without a war, what was his purpose? Primal had promised he would speak to the Maximal Council about a pardon for his criminal activities, but now that he had his freedom, he was not certain what to do with it.

Cheetor was excited. They'd won the war. He had so many stories to tell his friends when he got back to Cybertron, so much he could do once he got home. Optimus and Rhinox watched with a smile, they'd been with him the longest, they'd watch the kid grow up, and could not have been prouder of him.

Blackarchania and Silverbolt were excited as well, in their own way. They were thrilled not only to be together, but going on something of a new adventure to Cybertron. Silverbolt called it the home they had never known for, although built on Cybertron, their earliest memories were on Earth.

As for Megatron, well, they'd all but duck-tapped his sorry steel butt to the top of the Autobot Shuttle, which lacked a brig (far too small) and were content to let him ride back to Cybertron coach. They had, however, taken the opportunity of him being unconscious to remove and return the spark of the original Megatron. The Maximals enjoyed history just the way it was, thank you.

"Let's go home!" replied their leader, pushing on the accelerator and launching the Autobot shuttle into the atmosphere.

Fire surrounded the golden vessel as it split through the atmosphere, and they left behind the prehistoric Earth, the Arc, the early humans, and all of it. They even left behind Waspinator, the only Predacon they couldn't account for being destroyed in the final battle. Still, he was hardly a threat. He would rust and fall apart long before the Great War, and probably before history would make any mention of him.

"_In the spark of an enemy_," stated Primal, quoting again from the Covenant of Primus. "_There will be salvation. And in the darkest hour... there will be a light_."

"Yeah... from a very unexpected source," replied Rattrap, rapping his knuckle lightly against Dinobot's torso-plate. "Who'da thunk Chomperface had it in him?"

Dinobot bristled but said nothing, recognizing the insult as high praise from Rattrap.

"And let us never forget those other brave bots, who's sacrifice safeguarded past... present... and future," intoned Optimus, and for a while there was silence in the Autobot shuttle as they reflected on friends and comrades the Beast Wars had claimed once more.

The silence was eventually broken by Rattrap.

"You know what the best thing is?" he inquired, placing his hands behind his head and throwing up his legs. "We don't have to see Mega-butt's ugly mug again 'til we get back to Cybertron!"

Laughter filled the Autobot shuttle, as screams of outrage echoed in the void of space where Megatron was secured welded to the top of the shuttle. Transwarp sequence was initiated, the wormhole was opened, and the Maximals and their prisoner jumped into the portal of time and space to return home.

The Beast Wars were over.

But their story was not yet over.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Next time, the Maximals arrive home on Cybertron... and things get really interesting.


	2. On the Run

"Hee-ey-ey...! What's wrong, havin' trouble steering?"

A violent shudder sent Rattrap crashing to the ground, his leg crushed under Dinobot as everyone was thrown about inside of the cockpit. Silverbolt, ever the gentleman, caught Blackarachnia in his arms before she went tumbling to the ground, but Cheetor was not nearly as lucky and slammed his head against a console, blacking out nearly instantly. Outside, the bright glow of the transwarp tunnel were still bright, but there's no way this sort of interference should've been happening. Transwarp tunnels were usually smooth and efficient as an assembly line. Rattrap should know, he'd been on more than a few in his time.

"What in the Pit is going on?" roared Dinobot, pushing himself up onto his knees, clawing at the console to try and get some information.

"It's Megatron!" replied Optimus, pointing at the viewscreen. "He's trying to break free!"

"Raaauughhh!"

With a great cry of fury, of defiance, the crimson leviathan tore away his restraints, freeing himself. But his move for freedom came at great cost, for in doing so, he released himself from any connection to the shuttle. Clinging to it now with his free hand, he was very nearly sucked away into the void of the transwarp tunnel, and he would have been left helpless to drift through time and space if he did so.

And then... his grip faltered, and with a howl Megatron was sucked away from the shuttle and into the void.

"... well... guess that's the end of Megatron," said Rattrap, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

Another shudder rocked the shuttle, and he was thrown flat onto his back once more. The shockwave was much more intense this time, and white light overflowed the shuttle. Another hit like that would tear them to pieces, as the shuttle was tossed helplessly about inside of the tunnel.

"... and us!"

Everything went dark.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Some Humans, upon first meeting a Transformer in person, could not comprehend how a machine was capable of feeling pain. How robotics were capable of registering any manner of sensation. The reply from more learned Transformers was usually long-winded and required a great understanding of both electronics and sparks, a concept that even to them was difficult to grasp completely.

Suffice to say, Transformers could feel pain.

Right now, Dinobot almost wished he didn't.

Short-term memory files had been erased, and he reached up to press his hand to his head, hoping to dispel some of the agony behind his optic sensors. However, his hand came up short. Eyes snapping open in shock, he glanced down, confirming his suspicions. He'd reverted to his beast mode. Dinosaur limbs, particularly for bipeds, were not well known for their reach.

What had happened? They'd been on their way to Cybertron... Megatron... Transwarp tunnel... it was all slipping away. He could recall everything in vivid detail up until they'd entered the Transwarp tunnel. The Nemesis. Returning to the Maimxals. But after that... nothing?

Growling, he tilted his head up, reptilian globes glancing left and right. This was Cybertron alright... he recognized it from the memories of the first Dinobot. The environment was unmistakable. Steel buildings high as a mountains, empty streets, cold, sterile air...

... empty streets...?

He glanced around again, then gave a sniff. Not so much as a whiff of electricity in the air. No energon residue. He tilted his head, the tiny holes on either side of his head not as efficient as that of a mammal (dinosaurs more infamous for scent than hearing) but he couldn't hear anything.

The city was empty.

Dead.

Or was it? The sudden shuddering of the ground, the sound of tires rolling, indicated he was not alone. But who were they? Friends? Enemies? Maximals? Predacons?

Speaking of which, where were his allies? Dinobot glanced around quickly, his headache dissipating as his beast form made internal repairs. No sign of the ever-childish Cheetor. No sign of their insipid Silverbolt. No sign of treacherous Black Arachnia.

He stood alone.

And then he was not. The open alleyways and streets were filled with a roving army of strange tanks, uniformly silver-gray and treading towards him with one clear purpose in mind. Dinobot snarled, baring his viciously sharp teeth.

"Stand down, Maximal filth," he commanded. "Or I will be forced to hurt you."

When the tanks did nothing to halt (if anything, their speed increased) and they brought their weapons to bare, Dinobot was through being nice. He'd given them more than fair warning. Now he intended to give them a whole lot of Hell for trying to capture him.

"Dinobot... Maximize!"

Normally, such a cry would've meant flesh and bone slid aside, revealing metal and circruitry beneath. Dinobot the Velociraptor would be replaced with Dinobot the Predacon Warrior. Instead, a shock ran through Dinobot's system, and he gave a momentary cry of pain, biting it off quickly. His legs tried to shift upwards to become his arms, but they were stuck halfway, then slid back into place. All in all, no Transformation occurred. He was stuck in beast mode.

**System Error. System Error.**

"What... in the...Pit!" he managed to snarl out.

To a Transformer, to change one's shape is a natural part of one's life. To lose the ability is like a bird being unable to fly. It is devastating.

Fortunately, Dinobot had more immediate concerns to worry about.

Unfortunately, they'd just leveled a series of wicked looking weapons at him.

Dinobot hurled his body aside and ducked, dodging, and otherwise avoided the energy blasts from the tanks, deciding discretion the better part of his valor. He was outnumbered and outmatched in beast form. He would retreat.

But he wouldn't like it.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

How long he ran. How far he ran. He didn't know. He had no complete recollection of all the close calls that nearly left him a singed pile of slag on the side of the alleyway, how many times he'd nearly been cornered by the tank drones and obliterated, or worse. He kept running. His beast form was a naturally impressive runner, nearly as fast a Cheetor's had been. But his energon reserves were nearly depleted, and he was running on empty.

Soon, they would close in on him. And he would be doomed.

However, as he ducked down another tunnel, salvation lay before him. A service duct, unused and unguarded. And better, it was small. His body could slip in through the narrow passage, but that of the tank drones would not. He didn't know where it led, but anywhere was better than being out in the open.

What was happening on Cybertron?

He didn't know, and he didn't have time to think. He ducked down the passageway. Almost instantly, it ended, and the floor slipped out from underneath him. He tumbled down the slope awkwardly, then fell almost perfectly downwards, ended with a loud thump, crashing hard. His head struck the floor...

... and his consciousness flickered off.

Temporary stasis.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Yet again Dinobot woke-up with a head feeling like slag. This time he could barely focus his optics on the large blur in front of him.

"Hey... you alright...?" asked the blur. A man's voice... no... a boy's. Cybertronian. Maximal? Predacon wouldn't have cared if he was alright.

"Do I look... al-alright to you?" growled Dinobot, pushing himself up onto his shaky legs, giving his head a shake to try and clear away the cobwebs in his core processor. He focused his vision on the blur, and was rewarded when the image began to take sharp focus.

"You look like slag buddy," said the voice.

As Dinobot's vision fully cleared, he saw the individual before him more clearly. Barely half his height, at that, this one was smaller than Waspinator had been. Perhaps a little taller than Rattrap, but then again what Cybertronian wasn't bigger than the flea-bitten vermin? This one was in beast mode, and it's organic form was that of a large brown bat. His eyes were a hellish red, and his wife mouth was full of sharp teeth, yet he looked scrawny and half-starved. But there was a hint of strength in his motions, a defiance in his eyes. Definently Maximal.

"Where are we? What is this place?" snapped Dinobot quickly.

"Chill, man ... I don't know what happened to you, you must've fallen down a maintenance shaft... city's covered with them," he added with a wave of his wing, indicating the tunnels they now stood in. Dinobot glanced around warily. No sign of the tank drones. Not big enough for them to maneuver anyway.

"I was attacked..." murmured Dinobot, though the little Maximal took this as a question.

"The drones, yeah, they attacked everyone... I think we're the only ones left," said the winged Maximal.

"Where are we?"

"My home," he replied, flapping his wings and lifting himself up.

Dinobot followed, but internally, he realized his system was badly banged up. Transforming was impossible. And unless he found some way to repair himself soon, he would likely go back into stasis... permanently. It was not an end he had hoped for. The Maximal bat led Dinobot deeper down into the tunnels, into an underground cavern in the very heart of them. And there stood...

"... a tree...?"

A tree indeed, a great one with wide and leafy branches and big, thick roots. It filled up the entire cavern. Dinobot was not botanist, but he was fairly sure plants needed sunlight to live. How could it survive down here? How could any organic life survive on Cybertron?

"This -is- Cybertron, is it not?" he asked, glancing at his flying companion.

"Where the heck you been, fossils-for-brains?"

Dinobot snarled at that, and the bat wisely moved out of reach of his snapping teeth. "I have been away," replied Dinobot, not wishing to give him the long and short of his time away on Ancient Earth. "What has happened here?"

The ears of the winged Maximal drooped, and his expression was one of terrible sadness.

"No one saw it coming... a virus... it came out of nowhere. Hit the whole planet, top to bottom. Everyone got infected. Lots deactivated... some... just..." his voice dropped to below a whisper, and Dinobot only barley made out "... vanished."

"Then the drones came. First just a few... then more... and more... soon there were thousands. Everywhere. Hunting down survivors. I ran. I fled underground... got lost... fell into this pit and went... off-line..."

Dinobot growled faintly, all too familiar with the situation. It mirror his.

"There is no shame in retreat," he growled. "You are clearly unsuited for battle, and your enemy came at you in vast numbers and superior firepower. There was... no hope... of your victory."

The bat nodded his head sadly. "When I reactivated, I looked like this, " he said, stretching out his wings in full and giving himself a once-over. "Don't ask me how or why. I've survived down here on the fruit..."

"Fruit?"

The Maximal flapped his way over to the tree and plucked down some of the aforementioned fruit, holding it out for Dinobot to see. Curious, the former Predacon reached up and sniffed at one within reach of his snout, though he was careful not to take his eyes off of it.

"See?" replied the bat, munching down on a few of the fruits. His eyes glowed an eerie red, but otherwise, he seemed alright. Dinobot reached out and snapped his teeth around one of the fruit, munching down on it with little hesitation. It was not as if he had much choice. He needed his strength. His body was not suited for such food, but he managed to obtain some energy from the organic treat. His power would remain functional for a while. Better, it seemed the virus was clearing up. His internal systems indicated he still couldn't transform, but that would likely be fixed soon as well.

"I think we're the only ones left," said the Maximal bat again forlornly.

"Unlikely," hissed Dinobot as he finished his meal, his own eyes glowing faintly crimson. "Optimus and the others will be searching for us. They are... adaptable... they will find a way to elude the tank drones, as we did. Then we can begin devising a plan of attack."

"Is your cortex malfunctioning? Take on all those drones?"

"I will not spend the remainder of my existence skulking down here like vermin," hissed Dinobot, bringing up his foot and squashing a piece of fruit underneath it. It was not the head of a drone, but it would do for now. "I intend to be victorious or die in the attempt. It will not be the first time."

"You're crazy."

"Mmmmm…" was all he said. He'd been called worse, after all. "What's your name, kid?" Dinobot asked around another fruit, spitting out chunks as he ate with a lack of finesse.

"Nightscream."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Next time: Old friends are reunited, and the Oracle gives Dinobot an upgrade.

MMC: I shall certainly try to, but no promises.

Nannon: And here it is.

Josh84: That was the biggest thing that bugged me about Beast Machines... no Dinobot! I am here to rectify the mistake.

BeastWars4Ever: I shall write as much as I am able.

Rad: Fanfiction for Transformers does seem to be very lacking, mostly since it seems to heavily focus on their actual transforming, stupid upgrades, or bringing in G1 characters or Mary Sues. I stick to the core of the Transformers universe... personality and character.


	3. Reformatting

"... fuel up on energon. Period!"

Dinobot turned in his sleep, tossing fitfully. He hadn't been able to rest the past week or so. His dream program was riddled with nightmares viruses. It had been one big waking nightmare for him as well. Nightscream was of little use, his entire strategy was based on running and hiding. Which, unfortunately, made sense given their current predicament. The fruit was keeping them alive, feeding their beast modes, but neither was able to transform. No command code worked.

Stranger still was the mystery of their beastforms. Nightscream had acquired one on a planet with seemingly no life (despite the tree they both fed on now) and Dinobot had lost his transmetal body, replaced by the flesh and scales of the original Dinobot.

But that was no nightmare program talking now. Were his ears malfunctioning?

Dinobot pushed himself up onto two legs, craning his neck around the corner of his hidey-hole. He'd secured it a few days back, a precaution against the drones that Nightscream said were hunting for them. It would provide temporary shelter until he'd be able to fall back to something more secure.

His reptilian eyes opened wide in shock.

It -was- them.

Optimus Primal. Cheetor. Black Arachnia. Even Rattrap was there. They were all alive but...

... but... something was different. Wrong. Their bodies had changed. Another upgrade? They looked partially organic. A blend of living flesh and electronics. How was such possible?

Another thought occurred. Was it really them?

Dinobot slunk out of view, grateful his dark scales allowed him a measure of camouflage in deep shadows. Only his eyes, a faint yellow glow, were visible, and the only if one was looking for them.

He watched. He observed.

His friends, for it did seem to be them, were changed. Their voices were the same, their beast modes were the same (if altered by the organics) but they seemed subdued and tense. Rattrap, in particular, seemed flighty. Something was terribly wrong.

And then they started eating.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Dinobot had hidden well back, content to watch and observe for the moment, not wholly convinced everything was well but unsure of how to react to the situation. He'd watched as the Maximals had eaten the fruit. But unlike him and Nightscream, they'd started to act like beasts, squabbling and fighting and content to do nothing but sit and devour more of the precious fruit.

He'd watched as Cheetor and Nightscream spoke in the tunnels. Dinobot was mildly impressed... the younger Cheetor, the ever-eager cub he'd met when he'd first joined the Maximals, would've scarfed down the fruit without thinking. Or just to be the first to do it. It seems he'd learned. Grown up a little.

He also gleaned some important information from their conversation, eavesdropping from the shadows.

Among that information, a name to give his enemy.

Megatron.

And then the Vehicons had come. They'd attacked en masse, hoping to swarm in and overwhelm the Maximals, who were putting up virtually no fight, the fools. Nightscream and Cheetor had tried to drag the fruit away from them, but they were fighting each other now. Optimus Primal and Black Arachnia tackled Nightscream, leaving only the vermin free to munch on his fruit, seemingly oblivious to the impending jet drone taking up position nearby and bringing it's lasers to bear.

Dinobot decided now was as good a time as any to enter the fray.

Now more than ever Dinobot was glad that he'd learned to accept the beast within and utilize it as well as robotic form, as a real weapon. Tigertron's lesson had indeed sunk home that fateful night. Now, he used it to the full, and leapt up with his powerful leg muscles, landing atop of the hovering drone's back and tearing into it with the sharp, elongated claws of his feet, snapping out with his jaws and hanging onto the neck to give him hold while he worked on it's hard metal casing.

"Dinobot!"

Dinobot flung himself clear just as the drone smashed into the ground, landing safely. Cheetor had been the one to give the call, apparently stunned to see him alive. He was in robotic form, a strange blend of humanoid shape and feline features, and was deflecting attacking drone fire with a pair of short curved blades.

"Something's wrong with the fruit! Get them away from the fruit!"

Dinobot nodded, twisting his body and lashing out a long tail to swat the fruit from Rattraps paws. His rodent foil hissed up at him, but Dinobot growled right back, and the poor rat shrunk back, instincts of survival overriding all others.

Cheetor then struck, running full tilt at a most respectable speed, launching himself forward and slicing through the base of the fruit tree, cutting its trunk and bringing it crashing down. It was dead within minutes, and seemed almost to rot away into nothing even faster.

Instantly, the three Maximals infected by the fruit lost the red glow of their eyes and reverted to their true selves, their beast programming receding to the back of their minds. Seeing battle all around them, Optimus Primal and Black Arachnia transformed, giving all the jet drones all they had to give. Rattrap scurried for cover. But the tree's death had an even more catastrophic affect on those without techno-organic bodies.

Nightscream screamed in outrage, horrified his salvation was destroyed, though this paled in comparison to the blast of a jet drone that had snuck up behind him. He went crashing down onto the floor, his body damaged and broken.

Dinobot gave a similar howl as his entire body went haywire, all of the nutrients gained from the fruit seemingly sucked straight from his body with the trees death. He collapsed forward in a heap, twitching and writhing in pain, his body trying to enter stasis but being unable to.

He was dying.

Going off-line... permanently.

Dimly, he could make out voices over the chaos of explosions, over the sounds of fried electronics iniside of his head.

"... not strong enough...!" said the voice. Dimly, he recognized it as Cheetor's.

"I won't lose another friend," came the reply.

There was a white light, so bright it overwhelmed all his senses.

And then... nothing.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

White light. As far as the eye could see. A plain of nothingness. Then it was gone, replaced by darkness, so black and deep it was like a well of nothingness. But this darkness was light up by a myriad of lights... stars. No. As he moved closer, he saw they were not stars... they were sparks. Thousands of them... billions. They swirled together like a nebula, and even the universe-weary Predacon warrior was entranced by their beauty.

He knew what it was. Some long-burried memory file all transformers had.

"The Matrix..."

He drifted, floated, into the swirl of lit sparks, passing through them as insubstantially as a ghost. The lights swarmed around before his optics, dancing up and down and in all directions. This was the light he'd seen. The Matrix, the All-Spark. The source of all transformers sparks. From this they were all born. To this they would all one day return to.

But to see it with his own eyes...

... did this mean he was dead?

_No..._

The voice assailed him from all directions, all inflections. It was everywhere and no where.

_Your time has not yet come... prepare to be... reformatted..._

Reformatted?

And then Dinobot fell, plunging into the white of the matrix, so bright it overwhelmed him, and again all sensation was lost.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Systems came back on-line all at once, and Dinobot arose on new feet, taking a hesitant step forward. Then another. Stronger, more confident. He adjusted quickly to the flow of his new body. He felt incredibly strong, stronger than a transmetal form. He could feel energon flow through his body, a body that was equally reptilian flesh and steamlined cybernetics. He was neither machine nor beast, but a blend of both.

His new form was sleeker, thin, and a great deal taller than the previous velociraptor form. His skin was a gleaming black/silver. Black, reptilian scales and silver circuitry, seamlessly blended into a single form. A pair of emerald-green optics lay on either side of his face, and his reptilian snout was filled with silvery, razor-sharp fangs As he moved, his curved, clawed toe made a wicked 'clang' as it tapped the floor.

Dinobot's head swept left and right, but saw the battle was long over.

Nightscream and the other Maximals had mopped up, and the head jet drone was in retreat, cursing out obscenities in Cybertronian. Ever the practical soldier, Dinobot decided then to focus on more immediate concerns.

Like Optimus.

Whatever the great ape had done, it had weakened him greatly. He seemed barely able to draw breath. Whatever he'd done to save Nightscream and himself, it had nearly cost Optimus Primal his life in the process. Noble. Foolish, but noble.

"You... you must lead them, Cheetor..." said the great ape, a hand on the cheetah's shoulder. "Until I can recover."

"I... I'm not ready, big bot..."

"Yes, you are... you were... you were right to trust your instincts, Cheetor..." he whispered. And then, his optics rolled back into his head, and Optimus Primal went into stasis. Only the shallow, slow intake of breath indicated he was still operational.

Cheetor hesitated... but only for a moment. "Get a stretcher. We're moving out."

Dinobot's jaw opened, but almost half a moment later he snapped it shut again. There was no arguing with Cheetor at the moment. Not this new Cheetor. He knew the situation better than Dinobot anyway. For now, he would have to continue in a lesser role. So he worked with Black Arachnia to rig up a harness with her webs. And then he took point, being their biggest and strongest beast enabled him to carry Optimus with little trouble. Cheetor and Black Arachnia took up positions on either side to ensure their fallen leader did not slip off the stretcher. Rattrap and Nightscream brought up the rear.

"There seems to be a great deal to fill me in on," he said as he carried Optimus along.

Reunited once more, the Maximals made their way into the labyrinth off Cybertron's tunnels.

Dinobot walked amongst them once more. A reborn warrior.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Next time: When Rattrap betrays his comrades, Dinobot seeks out his old friend to redeem them both.

Fanboyimus Prime: Some elements of Beast Machines I enjoyed, so don't expect things to be totally different.

MajesticBurn: His deaths... both of them... were poetic... but I prefer Dinobot alive too. He's a strong influence on the Beast Wars universe.

Josh84: Chapters are coming slower these days than usual but they'll keep coming, I promise.

Benny2000: Quite right you are.

Master Solo: You're thinking of the techno-organic forms, no doubt, but yes, Dinobot gets one too, as you can see.

Neko-gal28: Thank you.

YearoftheCat: Oh don't get me wrong, it had it's moments, otherwise I'd do an "extended" Beast Wars or something instead.

Brian: I don't know the toys, so sorry. I was hoping to slip in Inferno, one of my fav villains, but can't find a suitable way.


	4. Transformed

Naturally, there had been quite a lot to fill Dinobot in on. And Nightscream as well.

Like himself, none of the other Maximals could recall an event since they'd been on their way to Cybertron, when the Beast Wars had been ended. Yet somehow, they'd arrived. Only on a Cybertron ruled by Megatron, overrun by Vehicons. The virus had affected them all as well, making any plans of fighting back impossible. Gone too, were their transmetal bodies... so they were as helpless as Dinobot had been, unable to do anything but run and pray for a swift end. Primus had been merciful, however.

The Oracle had contacted Optimus Primal, guided them to it's sanctuary deep beneath the layers of Cyberopolis. There, they'd been reformatted... reborn as techno-organic. Neither robot nor animal, but still transformer. Transformation was a more difficult process now, however. They'd had to _learn_ the process anew. With some, like Nightscream, it came with frightening ease. Others, most notably Rattrap, still having yet to master the technique.

Unfortunately, Dinobot too was among this number.

Both raptor and rat were thus confined to less dangerous duties. Watching over Optimus. Guarding their temporary base. Scavenging for energon. Dinobot was almost insulted, but recognized the decision on Cheetor's part as a way to keep them out of danger. But it burned inside of him. A need to try and find the way to transform so he could again join his comrades in battle.

Rattrap was much the same way, and had been in a most depressing state ever since he'd been given his techno-organic body. Relieved that one other Maximal couldn't change either, he was somewhat mollified, but still mopey. He would rarely respond to Dinobot's quips anymore. Not that Dinobot gave many these days.

The situation was grim enough as it was.

Vehicons hunting them. Megatron in control of the planet. Rhinox and Silverbolt lost to them. They'd discovered the means to hide... staying in beast mode allowed them to remain undetected by Vehicon sensors. But not yet the means to fight back. Nor did it appear they had any allies they could rely on. Megatron held all the cards tightly to his torso-plate.

The situation was, unfortunately, about to get a whole lot more grim.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Betrayal.

Before leaving Cybertron on Megatron's grand crusade to conquer the universe, Dinobot had known the world, but never thought he would apply it to himself or his commander. He'd been ambitious back then. Bored. Wanting a challenge for his warrior skills. So he'd jumped at the chance to join Megatron's merry Predacon crew and go hijacking a transport, stealing away the golden disc and a Predacon warship. Betrayal he'd expected from the other Predacons. Insidious Tarantulas. Envious Terrorsaur. Scatter-brained Waspinator.

But never himself.

And yet he had been the first one to betray Megatron. Or at least, that was how some saw it. To his mind, Megatron betrayed him first, and he simply returned the favor.

He knew much of betrayal during his time fighting the Beast Wars. He betrayed the Predacons. He betrayed the Maximals. He fought for both sides, he fought for his own honor and future. The war was ended because of his final betrayal of Megatron. The Maximals praised him as a hero.

Dinobot himself was not so sure.

But he had his honor. And that was enough.

In the days to come, he would know more of betrayal. See more treachery. Both among the Maximals and the Vehicons.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Still think you gotta cover for me! Still wanna cut me loose!"

The formerly meek mouse was decked out in an impressive combat suit and armed to the whiskers, launching all manner of death at his former comrades. A keen observer would not he was driving them back, not aiming to blow them to scrap... but it was a narrow margin he gave them. His attacks were filled with anger. As was his voice. Rattrap had been driven to the brink. His self-loathing at his seemingly weak beastmode was driving him to take out his frustrations on his former comrades. To become everything he'd ever despised.

And Cheetor, Black Arachnia, and Nightscream weren't sure they could stop him.

"You guys never believed in me. Any of you!" Rattrap cried angrily.

"I believed in you..." came a soft, commanding voice, cutting through the chaos of the situation. All eyes turned to see Optimus laboring his way into the light, obviously still weak but determined not to show it. Behind and slightly to his side marched Dinobot. Optimus' gaze was full of understanding... forgiveness. Dinobot's expression was guarded, and his distaste was evident.

"What do you mean by firing at your friends?" asked Optimus, though his tone was not of anger, but of patience. He seemed honestly interested in Rattraps answer. But Rattrap didn't have one. This wasn't how things were supposed to have happened.

"_He's right. Optimus is the one you want. He's the one who lied to you_," came Megatron's voice. It whispered from the shadows and in the darkness, speaking to Rattrap's darker programming, urging him to give in to his anger and hatred. "_He's the one who kept making promises he never intended to keep. He made you weak, Rattrap_."

_Yeah_, thought Rattrap bitterly, leveling one of his armed rifles at the great ape. At this range, he'd blow him to pieces. But his targeting view became obstructed as the great velociraptor slipped into his field of view, shielding Optimus Primal with his own body.

"Is this where you stand, vermin?" he hissed darkly.

"Look inside yourself Rattrap," implored Optimus. "You don't need his weapons. You're stronger than you know..." he commended. Then, more harshly, he turned to the three Maximals who had judged him. "Stronger than _any_ of you know."

Rattrap's finger tightened on the trigger of the weapon aimed at Dinobot and Optimus. But he hesitated... these were his friends. That meant more to him than strength and power. That was the Predacon way... that was...

"_Well_?" demanded Megatron angrily, floating up to Rattrap's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "_What are you waiting for? Destroy them_!"

"Have we revised our policy on attacking unarmed opponents?" demanded Rattrap, swiveling the torso of his battle-armor and bringing his guns to bear on Megatron himself.

"It was never my policy," replied Megatron haughtily, but with an undercurrent of fear. "Choose carefully, Rattrap... destroy me, and seal your own fate as well."

Rattrap chuckled breathlessly at that. "Not according to my chronometer," he replied, turning once more and indicating the far horizon beyond Megatron's citadel. In the far distance, the sky was lit by the faintest hint of bright light. The long night was over. Day was here.

The solar cycle was completed.

"... and not a Maximal touched you," Rattrap added smugly.

Dinobot grinned. His vermin foil had his faults, but he was a devious little thing when he wanted to be. He'd upheld his bargain -and- neatly turned on Megatron.

"I kept my end of the deal! Now... are you gonna keep yours... and let me walk away?"

The roar of a motor and the whoosh of jets indicated they were not alone. The Vehicon generals had joined up behind Megatron, armed to the teeth and itching for payback. One word from Megatron, and they'd be unleashed upon the Maximals, still weak from battle. Dinobot growled, crouching low, ready to move the instant such was required... he would likely have to get Optimus to safety first, leaving the others to fight.

Megatron hesitated a long moment, no doubt pondering the possible outcomes in his mind. Dinobot watched him warily. Whatever the decision was, it would be to Megatron's benefit. That was how his mind worked.

Finally, a decision was reached.

"Delete them."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Laser fire split the air, and nearly as one the Maximals gave their battle cry and, like that, were transformed. However, they were at a considerable disadvantage. Three of them were tired from their bout with Rattrap, and Optimus was still exhausted from his reformatting. That only left Rattrap and Dinobot to carry the weight of the battle. And Dinobot still was unable to transform.

Rattrap's mini-tank swiveled, but Megatron only stretched out a hand, and triggered the suit's auto-shutdown sequence. Rattrap managed a weak chuckle, realizing he was now helpless, and then quickly vaulted out of the seats moments before Tankor, Thrust, and Jetstorm blew his fancy wheels off. He skidded to a halt besides Optimus and Dinobot.

"Oh jeez..."

"Rattrap, Dinobot!" shouted Cheetor. "We need to retreat, get Optimus out of here, we'll cover you!"

Rattrap moved to obey, but Dinobot growled and took a menacing step forward.

"I am _through_ retreating," he hissed darkly.

Drawing a deep breath, Dinobot closed his eyes, feeling the surge of energon filtering through his entire system. He could feel it. The instinctive need to transform. It had been with him since he'd been upgraded. But the key to truly mastering it had eluded him. And irritated him to no end. But he had to transform now, or they would all be blown into scrap within seconds by the Vehicon Generals.

A memory file opened, when Rattrap had finally mastered transforming. Dinobot had grilled him on learning the secret, since they had shared the misery of being locked in beast forms. And then his vermin friend had realized the secret.

"_For once, I wasn't thinking about myself... I was only focused on saving you guys_."

If that was the secret... if that was the key...

"I..." A glow surrounded Dinobot, a cerulean-green glow. "... Am...!" Flesh and organic-steel slid away to reveal metal underneath. "... TRANSFORMED!"

Dinobot the velociraptor had vanished, and in his place was Dinobot the transformer. His new form was much akin to his old, a tall, broad-shouldered, armored warrior. His under-plates were a mixture of blue-green, and his techno-organic skin had formed his new armor, most prominently the face of the velociraptor becoming his chestplate. His tail became his sword, as it had for the original Dinobot, but instead of rotating, it was a single-edged, serrated blade. Dinobot blinked his emerald eyes, and flexed his sharp talons around his sword, testing his grip.

A wicked grin stretched across his features, revealing wicked sharp teeth.

The Vehicon Generals, as one, did not like the look in his eye... and took a step back.

"Payback time," he rasped out, raising up his sword.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Oh man that was awesome!" said Nightscream.

"Way to go, Dinobot!" exclaimed Cheetor.

"Not bad," conceded Black Arachnia.

Dinobot nodded, taking it all in stride. Not purely out of arrogance, though he did have a smug satisfaction twisting off Thrust's left arm and beating him silly with it... but because he had rarely felt so good. The thrill of battle... Primus above he had missed it.

But it had been a long solar cycle, and the Maximals needed downtime. As one, they started to flitter off, until they were down to Optimus and Dinobot. Now back in velociraptor form, the former Predacon had agreed to keep watch on Optimus. Rattrap was keeping watch on the main entrance to their hidey-hole... as sort of a penance for his behavior.

"You've done well, Dinobot..." remarked Optimus. "Mastered the beast within. I'm impressed."

Dinobot's smug smirk turned to a frown. "Indeed... but there is more to this than meets the eye," he remarked.

"Dinobot?"

"This... reformatting... it did something to me. Something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I... I remember... everything. With crystal clarity. I remembered the life of the old Dinobot when Rampage was destroyed... but it was vague memories... like it was another 'bot's life I was watching. Now..."

"Now you remember them as if they were your own," surmised Optimus.

"Correct."

Optimus knuckled his way over to him, resting a hand on Dinobot's shoulder. "The Matrix... it did not just change your body... it changed your spark. Likely now all that was Rampage is gone... and all that was Dinobot is back."

"Another instance in which I seem to have cheated death," remarked Dinobot. "I should be dead now… twice over, if not more… yet I live and function still. Why?"

"Whatever the case," he said with a smile. "We couldn't be happier to have you back."

Dinobot nodded, still thinking to himself. He had much to ponder on.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Weak Component was one of the worst episodes of Beast Machines... not just because of Rattrap's troubles (his personality was intact, but it's sad when I remember how he used to shoot and blow stuff up) but because of Megatron. He was totally unlike himself. Next time: The truth is unveiled, and the mission of the Maximals becomes more apparent. But where does Dinobot fit into the grand scheme of things?

Stone-Man85: Dinobot's techno-organic form is largely modeled after his original one, and is largely guesswork on my part. I do hope you enjoy, however.

MerlockVonBaron: Rhinox' ultimate fate as a Vehicon general was a fitting one… we've seen he has the capacity for evil. However, if I ever do finish this story, maybe I can do something.


	5. War

"... and the bad news?"

"You have to ask?"

Outside the fortress, an entire army of Vehicon jet-drones lit up the night sky like a swarm of wasps. The ground was covered in tank and cycle drones, dispersed amongst them the newer models that Obsidian and Stryka had brought into the mix. Megatron's army was quickly descending upon the helpless Maximals, intent on slaying them all, and taking back the sparks for Megatron's own nefarious purpose.

"Can you re-route the shields somehow? Get them back on-line?" asked Optimus.

"With what!" asked Rattrap, whirling around. "We got no power, no where, no how! What have I done... what was I thinking!"

"You may well have doomed us all, vermin," hissed Dinobot. "Over a useless..."

"Shut up Dinobot," snapped Cheetor.

Optimus sighed heavily, but what was done, was done. Files deleted and all that. "As you said, you did what you had to do. So this is it, people," he added, turning to the others. "The beginning of the end. And with the Matrix as my witness I swear Megatron will not get those sparks."

Outside the fortress, the army converged, building up strength, more units showing up every minute, as the four Maximals inside watched helplessly. This would be their final battle.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

An eternity seemed to pass. Cheetor, ever restless, was pacing back and forth. Dinobot watched the monitors. In particular, he watched the one showing them a prime view of the Vehicon generals remaining. Thrust, Obsidian, and Stryka. Jetstorm they'd converted, Tankor they'd defeated. It was just those three. Those three... and an army of soulless transformer Vehicons with a single guiding malevolence. Megatron's.

"Why aren't they attacked?" wondered Cheetor aloud, out of pure frustration. The waiting was driving him nuts.

"They require time for repairs," replied Optimus after a moment's thought.

"With their factories destroyed, they know they have but one shot at this," added Dinobot. "They know we have nowhere to run, as well."

"But this give us the time we need," said Optimus, seizing upon this hope.

"To do what! We've crashed the anti-grav's, the weapons are keyed to Mega-jerk's spark, and the big head's energon cells are dry... totally, completely, one hundred percent powerless," said Rattrap. His shoulders slumped, and he felt the crushing weight of despair cling to him again. He hated feeling helpless. "No power, no shields... no hope."

The sudden strain of metal caused all four Maximal's heads to snap up and rotate on their servos towards the source. Dinobot hadn't seen an attack coming, but no sentinel was flawless. However, as the ground's metal plates split open, they realized they were being invaded, but not by enemy Vehicons.

By friends.

"I located a power conduit," said a revived Botanica, her four arms waving about in tandem as she spoke. "We can use it to power the ship." The other Maximals who'd been out in the field, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, and Nightscream, crawled up inside. For better or for worse, the team was all assembled again. All eight of them.

"Oh Botanica... am I ever glad to see..." started Rattrap, then quickly backpedal "... you've... brought us... this new power supply... eheh."

Dinobot rolled his eyes. The vermin's feelings for the salad-lady were obvious to anyone who hadn't been struck blind in both optics. They were only fooling themselves... and poorly at that.

"We get exactly one shot at recharging the energon cells," said Silverbolt. "After that, Megatron will cut us right off." Dinobot nodded, having been thinking much the same thing.

Both of them had found many commonalities in the past few weeks. Both of them warriors, both guided by honor and driven by hatred. Hatred of Megatron and all he represented. They'd both been very lucky. For Dinobot, his honor had been enough to help free him from the taint of Rampage and Megatron. For Silverbolt, it hadn't been… he hadn't learned about honor, it had been his initial programming, and as an infant on Old Earth, he'd clung to it. But he'd found something else he could really believe in, and that had saved him in the end. Love.

The monitors suddenly lit up as power started to flow back into the fortress, and sensors registered the full nature of their threat. Viewscreens hadn't been enough to see the full forces of Megatron encircled around them. Vehicons without count. No way out.

Dinobot grinned. The greater the odds, the greater the glory.

"Let's give them a welcome they won't soon forget," stated Primal aloud, voicing their collective thoughts.

They went to work.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

And so went to workthey did. Black Arachnia and Silverbolt grabbed some torches and welded shut the main doors. It wouldn't hold the Vehicons long but it would slow them down. Nightscream dropped down into the power cables to help re-route the feed, giving the systems that needed it the most use while bypassing the others. Megatron's private baths simply weren't a priority right now. Botanica and Rattrap connected up the power cables she'd discovered, connecting them up crudely from deep underground. Dinobot monitored the screens, keeping watch on the Vehicon army, which was settling into position. Obsidian and Stryka knew their work, they'd formed and conducted thousands of sieges just like this one before. Cheetor kept watch on the sparks, making sure they, above all, were safe. Cybertron's future.

In the midst of this, Optimus sat alone. And meditated. Forging a link to the Oracle that lay inside of himself and, through the Oracle, reach the Matrix. Now, more than ever, they needed help.

Preparations to the fortress complete, each Maximal turned his attention to themselves. They were the real defense here. Their bodies, the bodies of techno-organic transformers, were the real weapons. Cheetor and Dinobot sharpened their swords, likewise Silverbolt his knives. He wouldn't miss today. Rattrap passed out the last of his organic grenades and a few false transmitters, in the chaos of the battle they might buy a little time. Botanica let herself settle, her roots digging deep, drawing on the power of the organic core to revitalize herself.

The greatest weapon, however, had yet to be shown to them.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

As their activities came to a halt, the Maximals re-gathered in the command center. Optimus Primal arrived last, his foot giving a sudden boom that echoed throughout the base and instantly captured all of their attention. Something was different about him. They could all sense it. He seemed to... glow... with inner power. Radiating with it. And his spark was clearly visible on his chest.

The spark, the source of all Cybertronian life. Tiny pieces of the Matrix.

That was their weapon.

"We are no longer fighting alone, Maximals," stated Optimus, and his voice resonated with the truth of the Matrix behind it. "Feel the might of a united Cybertron."

To describe what happened next could not be completely translated into computer code. There was a white light, so bright it overwhelmed all their senses.

For a moment, they were one. They were one with each other, yet themselves. One with the Matrix, one with the countless sparks of Cybertron. Bound together as tightly as family, as deeply as if they were but one individual split into eight. Together. United.

When their senses returned to them, they saw they too now wore their sparks proudly on their chests for all to see, glowing individual colors of the rainbow. Red, blue, gold, green, purple, silver. Dinobot's glowed a blueish-green. His razor sword caught the illumination and held it, shining with inner light like it was made of cerulean fire.

"Very swank," said Black Arachnia, ever the skeptic, eyeing her own glowing chestplate. "But... what can they do?"

"Provide us with the key to victory."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

As one, the Maximals stood on the platform of the fortress they were now charged to defend, and peered out at the vast army of Vehicons before them, in robotic form and armed to the teeth. Thousands of Vehicons surrounded the fortress, a sea of metal with an evil purpose. The odds were nearly five hundred to one.

In other words, as Rattrap put it, just enough to make things interesting.

Optimus Primal took one look out at the battlefield, then back to his Maximals. "The fate of Cybertron rests with us. Here. Today. Some of you had fought alongside me since the beginning of the Beast Wars," he said, walking past Dinobot, Rattrap, and Cheetor, who stood as if they were on military review. "Some of you, I only just come to know," he said, ending at Botanica, who gave a small smile.

"Together, we have fought against Megatron's evil. And I'm asking you to help me fight against him one more time. Man, Woman… Animal, Plant… Maximal, Predacon. Together, we will stand united against evil."

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather stand beside now," he finished, smiling. And he meant every word of it.

A sudden bright glow encompassed the field, and then lit up in the sky over the fortress. It was Megatron... he was setting up a communication relay for them to see and hear him, as he presumably could see and hear them. His face filled the sky, peering down at them as if they were ants to crush as his leisure. Ants who he had no use for, if they were not loyal to him.

"Greetings Maximals," intoned Megatron. "You cannot win... but there is no need for you to suffer. Surrender your sparks... and the nightmare will end."

If he thought that was being generous, he had another thing coming. Dinobot growled darkly, about to step forward and tell his former commander to eat slag, but Cheetor held out a hand to stop him. Primal spoke for them instead, and his message was far stronger than Dinobot's.

"You want our sparks, Megatron?" he roared. "COME AND GET THEM!"

The gauntlet had been cast, the challenge made. Megatron's eyes narrowed to angry slits, and his voice dropped to a dangerously chill tone. "So be it," he intoned one final time, as his image wavered and vanished. Hologram.

The air became thick with tension with his statement, and the Vehicons seemed charged by it. The sounds of whirring engines filled the air, and as one the Maximals tensed and readied themselves.

_If this is to be the end_, thought Dinobot_. Let it be an honorable end_.

There was no honor in being a slave to Megatron, and in death he would find escape, his spark would be extracted, and made part of something unnatural. Thus, there was only one alternative. As it was, back in the valley where he'd saved the early humans, Dinobot found he truly had no choice at all.

Back then, it had been to die. This time, it was to win.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

And then, like that, battle had begun.

By some unseen signal (Megatron's prompting, no doubt) the Vehicons suddenly launched themselves forward en masse, swarming around the fallen fortress to crush the Maximals and obtain the sparks therein.

Optimus, calm despite the terror approaching, raised his arm...

... the Vehicons drew closer...

... and brought it down in a sharp, chopping motion, at the same trying yelling 'now!'

Rattrap's tail snapped out and slid into place, locking into the interface module. At once, he was interfacing with the fortress inner systems. He raised the shields, and a blue glow engulfed the fortress. Vehicon jet and cycle drones hell bent on their charges were now unable to stop in time and smashed full force into a wall of energy as tangible as steel. Several tank drones skidded to a halt in time, but their comrades smashed into the from behind, resulting in a pile-up. All in all, they'd taken out nearly two dozen drones, and the battle had hardly begun. The rest began to transform and opened fire on the shields, but they wouldn't break through anytime soon.

Things were looking up. Some of the Maximals thought maybe they could win this thing.

Dinobot was less than impressed. They were still vastly outnumbered. And Obsidian and Stryka weren't fools. Neither was Thrust, he was forced to admit his former comrade was proving more threatening as a Vehicon than a Predacon. And they could not forget about Megatron.

As always, Dinobot's gaze rested on the hillside where the generals gathered, keeping close eyes on them.

A fleet of 'copter drones zoomed overhead, and as they watched, slammed fully into the shields. The entire fortress buckled from the blows, and Dinobot stumbled.

"What're they doing?" asked Nightscream, puzzled by their suicidal tactics. He had to remember the drones had no sparks, they didn't care if they died, so long as their objective was achieved.

"Depleting our energon," reasoned Primal. "They know our shields won't hold up under that kind of punishment."

"Oh man, the shields are running on fumes," Rattrap said, stating the obvious.

Dinobot's fingers coiled around the hilt of his sword. He would need it soon, he suspected.

Another drone smashed into the shields, and as it did, fragments rained down onto the ground beside the defenders. The shields had failed, and as they watched in horror, winked out of existence.

Rattrap yanked his tail out of the socket. No more help from that end. "Guys...? COMPANY!"

Optimus Primal, however, held firm. And after a moment's hesitation, Cheetor and Dinobot stepped up onto either side of him, blades upraised. As bolts of fiery destruction rained down upon them, they stood firm.

"For the Matrix...! For Cybertron...!" he cried, the great ape giving as good as got, and blasting away at a coming tank drone, obliterating it.

Battle was joined.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The flow of battle fell upon them, and Dinobot embraced it as he charged forward, meeting a transformed cycle drone and slicing it's head clean off it's shoulders before it even knew what hit it. All around, the sounds of battle reached his ears... the shriek of lasers, the boom of explosions, the odd scrunching noise he'd come to associate with Rattrap's organic grenades. The war cries of Nightscream as he split the air and tore through the ranks of their enemies.

It was epic. It was glorious.

But glory and honor aside, the Maximals were still sorely outnumbered. And they were the ones with something vital to protect.

The sparks.

"Fall back to the entry port!" called out Primal. "We dare not let a single drone inside!"

As one, the Maximals fell back. Dinobot and Cheetor gave cover as the others made their way back up the ramparts towards the narrow entrance. Dinobot approved of the plan... bottleneck their forces so they'd be forced to take on the Maximals in smaller numbers, rather than surround them from all ends and crush them.

Suddenly Botanica gave a cry of pain and collapsed, though no bolt or blast had struck her. Rattrap was at her side at an instant.

Her breathless reply spoke volumes. "The orchard," she said. "I must go!"

_Great, more to worry about._

"The orchard is vital to our mission," said Optimus. "Go! Take Nightscream with you."

"I'm going too!" added Rattrap sharply. For a moment, Optimus looked about to order him off, but instead nodded.

"For the Matrix."

The three of them vanished over the slope, and already the strain of battle was felt by the others left behind. Dinobot cast his gaze out, seeking the generals. If he could take them out, things might get considerably easier. The drones would have no real leadership, and would be more quickly dispatched.

There!

Dinobot slipped into his techno-organic beast mode as he dropped down from atop the fortress and took off like a shot, knocking aside two cycle drones that tried to box him in, one with his head, the other with a whap of his tail as it tried to slip past him.

"Dinobot get back! Dinobot!"

Dinobot ignored him. He respected Optimus as a leader but he'd always played too defensively. He trusted his instincts. And they told him to attack. Besides, Optimus and the others had plenty to worry about as it was. Dinobot charged forward. Within moments he'd slipped past the Vehicon ranks and was in relatively free enemy ground. His head swiveled back and forth to find his foes.

A blast of laser fire nearly caught him in the back if he hadn't yanked himself out of harm's way a second earlier. He slid backwards, claws raking the ground and leaving skid marks as he transformed back into robot form, upraising his sword.

"Shooting someone in the back... how dishonorable," he hissed. "So you really haven't changed much, have you... Waspinator?"

Vehicon General Thrust and former Predacon Waspinator gave what might've been considered a smirk (his new facial configuration made it hard to tell) and raised up both his arms again, opening fire. Dinobot rolled aside and opened fire, energy pouring from his eyes. Thrust dodged, the beam slipping over his shoulder and off into the distance.

"Getting weak in your old age, _comrade_," replied Thrust, stating the last word mockingly. "Should've stayed back on Old Earth." He opened fire again, and this time his shots managed to score a hit on Dinobot's leg, causing the more massive warrior to stumble down onto one knee.

Dinobot growled, as much from the insult as from the injury. "And you," he replied, his eyes burning like emerald suns. "Should have stay amongst weaklings, for they are the only ones you can defeat!" This time his attack hit as well, and he knocked Thrust backwards, striking him clean in the chest and very nearly sending him flying through the air. He skidded backwards, clutching his chest plate protectively.

"But as usual, _bug_... you cannot face a true warrior. You can only stab one in the back," he sneered. Then, with deliberate ease, turned completely around, presenting his unprotected back to Thrust. "Go on then, coward. Take your best shot."

Thrust, predictably, charged, and Dinobot was ready for him. He lifted up his sword, and the mirror-like blade allowed a perfect view of Thrust as he charged. Dinobot waited until he was close enough, right before he was about to strike, and struck himself. Both of his eyes glowed bright emerald and twin beams shot forward. They struck the blade and reflected off, angled perfectly by his sword so they struck Thrust full in the chest and with enough force to send the Vehicon General flying through the air and off of the hillside down amongst his troops.

Dinobot grimaced slightly, his body still damaged from the earlier attacks, and moved to the edge of the hillside to peer down. Thrust was shaking his arm at him and yelling something, but he transformed into cycle mode and was heading towards the fortress.

"Good. I have no time to waste on you. I have to get to the others. Stryka and Obsidian are the real threat." _And Megatron_, he added silently, as he shifted back into beast mode and went hunting for his prey.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The battle seemed to be going well, all things considered. Dinobot's absence hadn't overly hurt the defenders. Apart from a few tank drones who'd slipped in they'd held their own and were keeping the others at bay. And they would continue to do so.

Dinobot had finally reached Obsidian, but the Vehicon general was flanked by at least two dozen tank drones... big, menacing tank drones. Dinobot grimly held up his sword, determined to give them hell... and then...

... then...

That sensation came over him again. The Matrix. The Sparks. Raw, surging power filled his body, and he was engulfed in an emerald-blue glow that enervated him. He felt like he could take on Megatron's whole army single-handedly, and not even work up an oil sweat. And he intended to start with the tank drones.

He charged forward...

... took less than a minute, according to his internal chronometer. But every single tank drone had been slashed to pieces. They lay on the ground in a pile of metallic confetti. His old transmetal two body couldn't have done a better job in it's prime. He grinned darkly, turning his gaze on Obsidian, determined to cleave his head clear off his neck servos...

... when the glow faded. And not a gradual, pleasant fade like before. It was a rip of some kind. A tearing. As if the power had been on the other side of a door and it had just come slamming down to cut him off.

Megatron.

He had to be responsible somehow.

Obsidian just hovered there, watching him impassively. And Dinobot knew he ultimately was as cold and heartless as Megatron. He didn't care about Dinobot as anything but an obstruction to his purpose. An obstacle. He didn't care if he lived or died as long as his mission was achieved. It sickened the warrior's spark inside of Dinobot, and he spat mech fluid onto the ground. It sizzled against the heated body of a tank drone.

No words needed to be said. They knew each other's purpose. Now it was time to test their metal.

With a mighty roar, Dinobot raised up his sword and charged forward, his metal booted feet pounding against the ferrous ground.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Ultimately, I decided to skip through most of the story, since ultimately Dinobot's presence wasn't designed to alter the plotline in any major fashion. He'd be there, he'd help them win a fight or two, he'd offer a scathing comment about rats or Maximals in general, but ultimately, not much would change. This next chapter, however, was what originally inspired me to write this story.

Yoda's Padawan: Dinobot pushes you away Back off kid you're cramping my style. turns away, then pats you on the shoulder when no one is watching to show he cares

MerlockVonBaron: It has its moments.

Stone-Man85: I'm afraid I stuck with those seen in the show, but you do have some decent ideas.

Master Solo: It took a while to work out, but it was well worth it.


	6. Transcendence

Thought Cybertronians didn't need to breath air like humans or some other organic species, they had picked up a number of habits from their alliance with Earth to make them more accepted by the organic life there. These traits had subsequently been passed down to the Predacons and Maximals after their ancestors had passed on.

So although Dinobot wasn't exactly short of breath, he was panting like it, and his arms drooped at his sides, though this was due to a low energon level. He'd exhausted himself tearing away at Obsidian. In the end, he'd only succeeded because he'd blown off the General's propellers, grounding him. In the sky, he'd been a terror and a strategist, but on the ground, he could do little more than flop about like a fish, waiting to be put out of his misery.

Dinobot had, naturally, obliged.

Off in the distance, as Dinobot watched, one of the hatches opened in the side of the fortress, and a figure was sent hurtling up through it and high up into the air. Someone must've set up the anti-grav units to maximum and hurled the attacker into the stratosphere. And Dinobot would bet his last chrome screw that figure had been Stryka. Most of the drones were defeated on the ground and in the air, he could only see small pockets of resistance now. They'd won. Their only real big threat left now was...

... as if on cue, a bolt of lightning split the air.

Dinobot turned his back to the fortress to gaze in the opposite direction, towards the Citadel of Megatron. An ion storm was starting in the air. An uncommon occurrence on Cybertron, but decidedly fitting given the mood of things. Dinobot stood and watched, curious, as a figure of great size lifted off from the balcony of the citadel and made its way towards the battlefield. A new drone?

No, he realized, far worse.

Megatron himself.

And he was arrayed in a new body. Only his face was instantly recognizable. Of course the ol' rust bucket would have the ego to put his face on it. But the rest of the body was an identical copy of Optimus Primal's final form on Old Earth. The one Megatron had jokingly referred to as 'Optimal Optimus.' Dinobot... the transmetal Dinobot... had seen it up close and personal in battle on more than one occasion. It was tough to beat.

This was evidenced as, even as he prepared to defend himself, a single backhand from Megatron sent him sprawling, his sword clattering a yard away from his hand. He rolled over, crawling towards it, but a massive foot descended atop of both it and his hand, stopping him.

"Ah Dinobot, my old subordinate... how very nice it is to see you again..."

"Go stick it up your exhaust pipe you slaggin'..."

The rest of his statement was cut off as Megatron kicked him full in the face with his other foot, sending him flying through the air. He came down with a crash, rolling, bits of his armor cracking off and coming to a jarring halt as he crashed into the side of an overturned tank drone. He spat up mech fluid, and he could feel several of his teeth had been chipped. Worse, his internals were scrambled. His left eye was cracked, the glass had fractured.

The boom of footsteps announced Megatron was coming closer, but he could barely move. Couldn't defend himself. As that evil face came into view, he weakly tried to fire his lasers. A weak beam of green shot from his right eye. Megatron blocked it with his arm and it bounced off like rainwater as he reached down, grasping his torso, crushing him. He would not cry out, however. He would die with dignity.

"Insufferable traitor," growled Megatron. "Too often I have felt the sting of your betrayals. And time and time again they have cost me final victory. But no longer. Now, you are done for. You have lost, Dinobot. You have nothing."

"I... have... my... hon-..."

Megatron's fist swung out, easily bigger than Dinobot's entire head, and then darkness overtook him.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"_This isn't over yet..."_

"_Hold on to your convictions..."_

"_Don't give up, Optimus...!"_

"_This battle is not yet over, Primal..."_

"_Don't forget what the Oracle said..."_

"_You were right all along..."_

"_The seeds of the future lie buried in the past...!"_

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

After what seemed both an eternity and an instant, he awoke.

His warrior instincts kicked in and he slid instantly to his feet, grasping for the sword which rested at his side. Only once he was fully ready for combat did his senses come on-line, and he gasped in shock at the information he was receiving. His green optics opened in awe.

All around it was a vision of green and blue. Sometime during his... he didn't know what to call it... journey?... night had turned to day, and a new solar cycle was beginning. As far as they eye could see it was greenery, organic trees and grass and plants of all varieties all around...

... no, he realized, after a closer look, pushing himself up to his full height and allowing himself to relax a little. Not organic. _Techno_-organic. The balance between organic and technology. This was what the Oracle had meant by reformatting Cybertron. This was the world Optimus Primal and the other Maximals had been fighting for.

Speaking of the other Maximals, he realized he was not alone.

They'd all fallen at different points, different places, against different foes. But they'd all re-awoken here, together, and completely unharmed. Gone were their troubles and pains, washed away and completely overhauled. As one, they seemed to awaken, stumbling to their feet, their groans of discomfort giving way to gasps of open awe as they beheld the spectacle of the world of green before them before them.

"What... what is this place?" asked Black Arachnia breathlessly, as Silverbolt helped her to her feet.

"Believe it or not... this is Cybertron," intoned Cheetor thoughtfully. "Or what used to be Cybertron."

"I... don't... don't get it," murmured Rattrap, half to himself. "I could feel Megatron reaching into my spark... and then... poof."

Dinobot shivered, remembering the sensation as well, and idly a clawed hand reached up to massage his chestplate, right over his spark chamber.

"No... there was another voice, remember?"

"Optimus..."

The big ape had done it, Dinobot realized. Somehow, he'd succeeded... not only in defeating Megatron, but in their mission to restore organic life to Cybertron. But they could all instinctively sense it had not been a battle without cost. They could feel a distinct... absence amongst them.

And, he realized as he did a quick headcount, they were missing another in their party as well.

Rattrap noticed it as well. "Where's Botanica? What happened to her?"

A burst of greenery announced her presence as the tree-lady emerged from the ground just beside the vermin, smiling broadly as a leaf. "Somebody call my name?"

"Sprouts!" cried Rattrap, overjoyed to see her... so much so he launched himself into her arms and gave her a hug, one she quickly returned, compressing their forms together until their titanium skin started to creak in protest.

Dinobot felt he was going to be ill, and turned his back on the gathering.

Botanica then began to work her magic, and flowers sprouted up everywhere. Foliage grew and expanded, and as they watch, a fresh wave of it swept over the ruined city below, further covering the old cities of Cyberopolis and bringing about a new age for the transformers of Cybertron. The Age of Beast Machines. Off in the far distance, they could see, new transformers, freshly reformatted, beasts and machines both, running across the field. They knew too, they'd seen as sparks, seen the battle for the sake of Cybertron. Now they were reborn, just as the planet had been reborn.

**_At long last... transform your destiny... transform... and... transcend..._**

"I understand," said Cheetor solemnly.

Dinobot grunted. He didn't understand at all. But he knew enough. They'd won.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A sword rested on the wall now, serving decorative purposes rather than as a weapon. A memory of ages past and old battles. Not to say that Dinobot was no longer capable of wielding it. He practiced with it regularly at least three standard mega-cycles a day to keep his edge.

But these days, battles were not fought with swords, but words, and even he had found a place amongst the new Maximal Order that was rising up over Cybertron. The Maximal Elders were long gone, Megatron had destroyed their sparks when he'd invaded. So who more worthy than the heroes who'd fought the Techno-Organic War to lead the newly reformatted Maximals in this new age?

Naturally, Cheetor had stepped into the role of High Councillor, though he'd done so with a lot more reluctance than he would have less than five stellar-cycles ago. The Beast Wars and the Techno-Organic War had changed him a lot, forced him to grow up. The irresponsible hotshot had long since gone, replaced by a wiser, more mature, and infinitely more responsible leader. He delegated well for someone so young.

Black Arachnia sat on the Council as well, one of their chief resident scientists. Silverbolt had earned a position as a captain in the military, overseeing security matters at the newly fashioned Citadel (which had been grown as much as built). Rattrap and Botanica were handling matters like that, helping to build (and grow) new homes for all the Maximals, helping rebuild the city in a new image. Nightscream, reunited with his family, was joining in some remote scouting of the far reaches of the planet, bringing in newcomers every day to their new home.

And Dinobot?

Well it turned out the Predacons were far more reluctant to undergo the reformatting process than one had initially suspected, but eventually, witnessing the raw power of the new techno-organic forms, they'd agreed to go along with it, and a diplomatic mission was sent to their orbiting space station. The Tripedicus council was refusing to submit to the new Maximal leadership, of course. And that was where he came in.

Chief Predacon Liaison Dinobot.

It had a nice ring to it.

So it was today Dinobot picked up his ceremonial sword (leaving the battle-worthy and battle-marked real one on the wall), slipped it to his side, and reverted to his velociraptor form as he walked along the corridor of the fortress to the latest of the Council meetings. This particular one had something to do with rationing the new energon-fruits they'd discovered, and he suspected it would be boring, but someone had to keep the Tripedicus representative in-line, or hell would break lose, and they'd had enough wars in recent memory to last them all for another few millenia.

As he walked, Dinobot paused by an open window, as always ignoring the chirping of birds overhead and peering down at the garden. There, right before the Citadel, stood the statues, grown from techno-organic seeds and pain-stakingly shaped by laser-cutters. They'd been one of Cheetor's first decrees... a tribute to those who'd fallen in the last two wars. The first, and largest, lay in tribute to Optimus Primal, standing with hand held high, holding in his open palm a single seed of the future. Behind him, facing the opposite way was Megatron, holding in upraised claw a spark. The two stood back-to-back, a fitting tribute to old foes. Beside them lay a small statue of Rhinox, who's pose was thoughtful, peaceful, not the war-torn, ravaged look of the twisted Tankor he'd become. And alongside him, in a short row, were those lost on Old Earth. Depthcharge, Tigertron, AirRazor, and Transmutate. Even Noble had a statue set aside for him.

Not for the first time, Dinobot wondered what would have happened if he'd been amongst those who'd fallen during the Beast Wars. Would things have turned out differently?

"Bah," he muttered to himself, setting off again. "I must be malfunctioning... I'm already losing my warrior's edge if I give in to such pointless speculation."

And so, with a steady, even stride, his claws clicking against the floor, Dinobot made his way towards the future of Cybertron.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Skipped the battle with Obsidian to get right back to the action, and decided on an ending fitting for Dinobot which, for once, doesn't end with him getting killed in some glorious battle. Beast Wars Forever!

Yoda's Padawan: tosses Thrust to Rampage for some of his patented 'fun' There, that ought to satisfy you.

MerlockVonBaron: I jumped from episode 106 straight to episode 212. Basically, you can assume the plot became identical for that much of the story.

New York-Chan: I do so enjoy inspiring people. And yes, most Beast Wars fanfics have been downright terrible, I'm glad I can provide what talents I have to the fandom. Because Beast Wars rules, of course.

YearoftheCat: Indeed it does, and this is it.

Rampage's Girl: Everybody seems to love Dinobot. And Rampage, which is even odder to me. Maybe Megatron should clone more Dinobot's as love-slaves for you and Yoda's Padawan.


End file.
